1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a parking space by using a range sensor, and more particularly to a method for detecting a parking space by using a range sensor, in which distance data obtained by a range sensor is mapped on a coordinate system based on a vehicle having the range sensor, the obtained distance data is classified into short distance data and long distance data, and it is determined if an available parking area exists so as to be provided to a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiautomatic parking system is an apparatus in which a steering operation required for a parking process is automated so as to improve convenience for a driver. In general, drivers are much interested in a parking auxiliary system. Therefore, main vehicle manufacturers and component auto parts makers have developed various types of parking auxiliary systems.
Such a semiautomatic parking system can include a recognizing unit and a control unit. The recognizing unit performs a function for obtaining information regarding an available parking area through a parking environment recognizing algorithm operation by means of an environment information obtaining sensor, such as a vision sensor or a range sensor (ultrasonic wave, laser, etc). The control unit performs a control operation so that an active steering apparatus is controlled based on a result obtained by the operation in the recognizing unit so as to allow a vehicle to be parked at a recognized parking area.
In order to perform a parallel parking function of the semiautomatic parking system, it is necessary to extract information regarding an available parking space by obtaining information regarding an empty parking area between vehicles parked in a row at a side of a road. Particularly, the semiautomatic parking system has to extract relative coordinates between own vehicle and the available parking space.
Therefore, it is required to develop a technique for recognizing an available parking space, which can further accurately and rapidly determine and recognize a target parking position through only a simple operation performed by the driver.